


Our Reality

by CuppyPotatoes



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of an AU where he's just an angel, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Yandere Lucifer, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyPotatoes/pseuds/CuppyPotatoes
Summary: Lucifer has been watching over you as your Guardian Angel for quite some time. He has done everything in his power to keep you safe and he enjoys watching over you. Some believe that he may enjoy it too much.
Relationships: Lucifer (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

A girl who had just finished with an average day was sound asleep. Her breathing was even and there was naught even a dream in her mind as she was simply getting the most efficient sleep possible. Everything was normal for a night such as this. The night sky twinkled with stars above her, while it was rather chilly outside she was warm and snug underneath her covers, and there was a man at her bedside… Indeed, on nights like these where silence and peace surrounded the girl this man would appear by her side.

He was no normal man as six white wings were attached to his back, but he made sure to never unfurl them so as to not disturb the girl while she slept. However, he could not help the way his hand went to stroke her cheek oh so gently. Soft under his breath and with such kindness in his voice befitting an angel he spoke, “There you are my sweet angel.” He smiled.

“Safe and sound in bed as always. I apologize for being away all day today, but I was busy preparing something special for you.” He kneeled down to observe her sleeping face, even though he’d already stared at it for many nights on end prior to this moment he felt that he could never get tired of watching her sleep. “As much as I dislike this world, I will miss these moments… Watching you sleep at night and petting your head.” His fingers gently stroked her hair, the girl didn’t stir. “I know you like it so, just like when I whisper softly into your ears like this…” His breath brushed against her skin, and she seemed to react to it as she moved slightly, turning over onto her side as if coming face-to-face with the angel.

“I love doing this for you, especially after a difficult day, to make sure that you always, _always_ got a restful sleep. To make sure that nothing would harm or disturb you… You will never have to worry about a difficult day again, I promise. It’s time for us to leave this world… The two of us, to a place where no one will ever find us.” He softly placed a kiss on her forehead and a bright light would envelop the two. In that bedroom where a girl had previously been sleeping quietly, there were no signs of her ever being in that room save for the possessions that she had left behind. She had been taken to his newest “Sanctuary” for her, where he could be with her and she with him. He would no longer have to hide from her.

* * *

It took a few minutes more before her eyes fluttered open.   
  
“Oh, you’re awake, and so soon too!” The first thing the girl noticed was the face of an unfamiliar man over her, and while instinctive panic should have set in she looked to the shimmering wings behind him.   
  
“An angel…?” She murmured sleepily. “Is this a dream?”   
  
“No, this isn’t a dream, but yes, I am an angel. Your Guardian Angel, to be specific.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Yes, really. I’ve been watching you for some time now, and over the course of my work I can’t help but feel like I’ve been...enchanted by you.” His smile was so soft and earnest that she couldn’t help the way she blushed in response to his words. They made her feel strange, but surely he couldn’t me-- “I’m only speaking the truth, angels can’t lie, you know?”   
  
How did he know?   
  
“My name is Lucifer.” There was a look of shock on her face for a moment before he placed a finger to her lips. “Do not worry my sweet, I’ve no intention of dragging you down anywhere. My only wish is to keep you safe and happy.”   
  
The girl smiled. “Lucifer.” In response, Lucifer was now the one blushing. He couldn’t understand why he was feeling this way, just that it felt _right_ . Even though others may try and deny him, say that he was _wrong_ . What would they know?   
  
“I never imagined that I’d have you smile at _me_ and say my name. This is better than Heaven itself.” She tilted her head slightly in response.   
  
“Is this not your home? I couldn’t imagine being better than _Heaven_ itself.”   
  
“Oh, my sweet angel. By your side is the closest to home as I can get. Ah, this is also not Heaven it’s...Limbo. I know they may look similar to you, but that’s because I made sure that this place would be absolutely _perfect_ for you. All the things you like, your favorites, things you are familiar with and would otherwise be uncomfortable without… Those things are all here for you, and I am here for you as well.” His words instilled embarrassment in her, she couldn’t believe that he had been so thoughtful of her, but…   
  
“Anything that you want or long for...just ask and you shall receive.”   
  
But...Limbo?   
  
“I know you’re confused, I’m sure this is _very_ sudden for you. Forgive me, I only did this so that we would never be apart. The others...they didn’t like my methods. They started to come after me to replace me, and I won’t allow them to.” Her mind buzzed with an unfamiliar white noise-like feeling. His words which should have only had her question him more lulled her enough to be content with what he had to say. He cradled her in his arms as he continued to softly speak to her.   
  
“I am only doing my job. I’ve saved you from danger on multiple occasions, fought off demons, and gotten rid of those who would wish to bring harm unto you.” Was that why she was able to live so peacefully and quietly? She’d never run into much trouble, the most stressful thing in her life would be that she had to work, but aside from that… “But then, it became much more than just a job to me. I realized that I did all those things because of a desire to protect you because I _wanted_ to, not because I _needed_ to. After some time I…” He paused to hold the girl closer to him, now embracing her close to his body. “I grew to love you.”   
  
Her eyes widened, shocked by what he had to say. Words failed her, but he didn’t seem to mind as he continued to speak. “They told me it was wrong to have such earthly desires, but there is nothing earthly about you… You are so much _better_ than those other humans, and perhaps even some of the angels that I’ve met. Neither Earth nor Heaven deserves you...so I’ve decided to give you your own personal Heaven because you are simply _divine_ . Here no one but me shall be able to see you, speak to you, or touch you. Even so, I will continue to protect you for eternity.” Words that should have raised word flags in her mind and would have if they were from the mouth of any normal person were somehow relaxing and reassuring. She wrapped her arms around the male as she mustered up the strength and will to move from her relaxed position.   
  
“None of those _humans_ deserve your kindness or gentle light, they only wished to take it from you without treating you like the perfect angel you are. So many people out there wished to take advantage of you…” His tone shifted slightly, bits of _malice_ seeped in, which allowed her to break out of her daze for a moment. “I could _sense_ their malign intents, their _sin_ , and their _desire_ for you. I couldn’t let them have you. I couldn’t let them dirty you with their _filth_ . So, I got rid of them.” Though he smiled and tried to reassure her, a cold chill ran down her spine.   
  
“You might remember me, I served you a drink at the cafe...where I poisoned your date’s drink. You must be wondering why he hasn’t contacted you again, poor thing. It’s not because of anything that’s wrong with you, no, no, no. Not at all.”   
  
“What...happened to him?” She muttered softly, even though she mentally started to feel more conscious and aware of the situation her body seemed to lag behind, much too relaxed to do what she wanted.   
  
“Don’t worry about him. He wasn’t good enough for you, nobody is. No one except me is deserving of your pure heart. Only I could possibly understand and care for you in a way that you _deserve_ .” She was aware of his intentions. He wanted to keep her here forever so that only he could have her, but...was that what she wanted? What of her friends, her family?   
  
“Do not worry for them. I have ensured that they will not suffer for that is what you would have wanted for them… I know, I know because you’re just so _kind_ .” What did he mean by that? Why wouldn’t they suffer if she was suddenly gone? Wouldn’t they miss her, wouldn’t they wonder where she was, wouldn’t they _worry_ about her? Questions flooded her mind as she started to feel her body slowly snap out of its relaxed state… Slowly, but surely.   
  
“The others told me that it was wrong to act on my own personal desires because I am an angel...but if being an angel means that I cannot act on my emotions, wants, the _yearning_ I feel for someone so _magnificent_ such as yourself…” He leaned closer, noticing that she was starting to move away from him, his lips grazing her ear lobe. “I would rather be forsaken.” The panic that she felt set in deeply, and she started to remove her arms from around him, wanting to get away from him, but she found that her arms suddenly felt as heavy as lead again. Even though she wanted them to move, even though she _desperately_ wanted them to move… They would not listen.   
  
“You were so unaware of my presence...you went about your day as if I didn’t exist. At first, I thought that I could be happy with simply watching you and protecting you… In a plane that was just out of your sight, watching you smile, cry, sleep, and do your daily routine. It made me feel alive. They said that it is _sin_ for an angel to feel this way, but how can something so amazing be a sin?” She struggled to open her mouth to speak, struggled desperately to say _something_ , but she couldn’t. She couldn’t tell him that the way he felt wasn’t healthy, even for a human. It was _madness_ .   
  
“No, this is not madness. This is...this is for your own _good_ . It’s only natural for me to want to protect you, to love you. I know the others could never understand me, even with eternity but you...my darling, surely you would understand. Only someone as kind and sweet could understand me.” As her body stopped responding to what she had to say, it didn’t take long for her to notice that even her own thoughts were beginning to change. _He isn’t wrong. He’s right, only I can understand him and only he can understand me._ No! That’s not true! “Only you would forgive me for doing this, wouldn’t you?”   
  
No!   
  
“Y...yes…”   
  
A smile so tender and affectionate was now being directed toward her as he put enough space between the two of them so that he would be able to see her face. “Y-You will? I-I’m...I’m so happy… I love you so much, so, _so much_ .” Tears built up in his eyes and his voice trembled, and that seemed to be the last bit for her to lose and give in. It was enough for her to stop struggling for but a moment, and for the other thoughts in her mind to take precedence. “I knew you would come to understand, but I thought you would be angry at first…I’m so glad that you aren’t.” As he squeezed her and tears fell down his face the vice-like grip that was on her mind and body seemed to loosen. Perhaps if she went along with it for now…   
  
Her hands move to stroke his face and wipe away the tears before she whispered. “There is one condition.” He looked toward her with such eagerness that she could almost believe him to be a child eagerly awaiting their turn to play a game.   
  
“All you need to do is ask, and whatever it is that you want I could--”   
  
“I want to be able to go back.”   
  
He paused, and his grip on her tightened. “Why would you want to go back? All you will ever need is here. The things you like, the things you favor, me…”   
  
“Please, Lucifer, I want to go back.”   
  
“I...I cannot. I simply cannot. It’s not because of my love or anything it’s… Your soul is here with me, but your body is back on Earth...lifeless. It is beyond my power to bring back the dead.” Tears filled her eyes and spilled from them as he took immediate notice. “N-No, shh, shh, don’t cry.” The angel kissed her tears away before wrapping his arms around her, letting her press her face against his chest. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this, to comfort you when you were sad...even if it takes a while, you have all the time that you need to forget about your old life. Don’t think about being dead, this… This is your new life... _our_ new life together.”   
  
He didn’t need to control her anymore, she would come to love him with time...and they had all the time in their own world. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, SO sorry that it took me so long to update. I had planned to upload this like...a week ago, but then I lost the drive to write and I struggled to finish writing and be satisfied with what I wrote. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope that you'll enjoy what I have written, even if it's a week late.

Much time had passed since the girl been brought to this land made just for her, and despite the original intentions of the realm she only ever felt discontent. Even though her favorite things surrounded her, it was difficult for her to accept that she would have to spend the rest of eternity here, unless she managed to find a way out but that wouldn’t happen any time soon. 

Speaking of time, she had no way of knowing how much time had passed between then and now as there was no concept of day or night here. Day time occurred whenever she wanted, as did the night time. Lucifer would simply work his magic to help her feel more at ease whenever she began to grow tired or when she woke up. Her heart ached as she missed her real home, Lucifer had made a faithful recreation of her room and house, but it wasn’t the same. No matter how many times she woke up in a bed and house similar to her own it was only ever _similar_. 

Whenever she woke up, Lucifer was always, _always_ beside her bed. Even if she told him to stay outside of her room, he’d always be by her bed when she woke up. He’d kiss her forehead and whisper sweet nothings into her ear as he greeted her. At first, these acts had only disgusted and agitated her further, but she realized the futility of her actions and soon stopped reacting altogether. She thought that maybe if she didn’t give him any reaction at all he would stop, but he never would. If it were possible for her to stop caring, she would have, but what was at first agonizing and frustrating soon became an alluring prospect. 

She still felt frustration, but her anger and disgust had calmed somewhere along the way to give way to blossoming feelings. She wasn’t sure what had caused it, but she figured it was because the only other person she could speak to was Lucifer and since she was always around him, the feelings just naturally bloomed within her. She was certain that she hadn’t held any feelings for him like these in the past, even at their first official meeting. 

It was all too confusing. 

The girl rose from the covers, throwing them off as she opened the door and made her way to the kitchen and dining room. She sat at the table and only moments after she had, she was served breakfast. Handmade by Lucifer himself, she looked at what was on the plate. Bacon, eggs, and some perfectly fluffy pancakes with syrup and butter at the side. “Thanks.” She muttered softly as she began to eat.   
  
Lucifer always looked forward to watching her eat the things he made. Even if she wasn’t showing it now, he knew that they were all to her tastes. He sat opposite to her so that he could face her, always willing to speak if she wished to. He didn’t expect her to, she’d grown quiet since there wasn’t much to talk about in this world, but he didn’t mind that. 

She looked up at him and noticed that he had taken off the armor that he normally wore. Without it, he was left in a sleeveless, skin-tight top. This caused her to inadvertently look at his arms and chest. She flushed, focusing on the food in front of her.   
  
“Is something the matter dear?” He asked with such _genuine_ concern that in a normal situation she would have felt bad for not answering him.   
  
Though, when she thought about it hadn’t Lucifer said that he watched her before? If that’s true then had he seen her change or shower? She quickly changed the topic to turn it onto him to avoid embarrassing herself any further.

“How much did you watch me?”   
  
The question suddenly sprang forth and he was shocked, but after he recollected himself he answered her in his always kind and soft voice, “I watched you whenever I didn’t need to fight off any potential threats to you of course.”   
  
“Does that mean you also watched me while I…” She trailed off, hesitant to even ask this question. He smiled knowingly.   
  
“I did not watch you while you showered or performed other such activities. I felt it was unfair of me to see you like that if you were unable to see me, so I always made sure to look away.” She let out a breath of relief. “Though, I did bear witness to a few of the times you _‘groomed’_ yourself. It was difficult for me to look away in such cases.” And now she choked on her food.   
  
“Wh-What do you mean grooming myself?”   
  
He offered a chuckle in response. “I believe you must know what I mean my sweet. Be at ease, I do not think any less of you for it. It is only natural for a woman such as yourself to have feelings like those on occasion...besides. It was better than if another _man_ had done it for you.” His tone trod the line between dangerous and his normal manner of speaking which caused her to place her utensils down, no longer feeling hungry.   
  
“I’m finished. I’m going to go for a walk.” Just as she was about to exit the door she looked behind her. “Please don’t follow me, I won’t be long. Make sure the dishes are clean.” Even if it was rude of her to leave like that and to leave the mess that she made behind to someone else, it was the only way that she was going to get a moment to herself. Lucifer was happy to oblige as he began to clean the dishes used to prepare that morning’s meal. Perhaps he should even start thinking about what to serve for lunch. 

Meanwhile, she left the house that was made to look like hers and walked down the road that was also made to look like the one from her life. It seemed Lucifer had recreated only her favorite spots so there was plenty of empty space, but she tried to remember what used to be there.   
  
She practiced a few breathing exercises as she focused only on her immediate surroundings to distract herself from the situation she’d been forced into. It was a pleasant temporary escape, but her mind eventually drifted back to the true nature of this place and the only other resident that she was trapped inside of this.   
  
A prison made just for her by none other than her fellow prisoner. 

It was so ironic that she couldn’t help but laugh dryly. “Forever, huh? It’d be romantic if not for the fact he’s basically imprisoned me.” There were no sounds besides her own, and that let the loneliness of the world set in. She crouched on the ground and watched as tears fell from her eyes. She laughed, how pathetic of her to cry like this. 

She thought that she had accepted her situation, but how could she? This was such an impossible one to find oneself in. Just how unlucky was she?   
  
Unlucky enough to have her captor wrap his arms around her in her moment of vulnerability. It seems he’d finished with the dishes. His wings wrapped around her as he kissed the top of her head. She hated that it felt nice to be held, she hated the way her tears had stopped after he’d gotten there, and she especially hated that he was the only one who could soothe her loneliness. 

After a few more moments she pushed him off of her so that she could stand up. She crossed her arms while she refused to look at him. If she looked at him now she just might--   
  
He entered her vision after circling around and he gave her reassuring words as he pet her head. “Is there something not to your liking? I will remedy it so long as it is within my abilities.”   
  
His cerulean eyes that were filled with such tender worry for her pierced through her heart while her defenses were so low. She couldn’t help the way she admired the way his platinum hair framed his face, how smooth his skin was and how soft his lips looked. 

Ah. She really had lost her mind. “Come here, I have something to tell you.” She muttered softly. 

At her request the male leaned downward to listen to what she had to say, expecting her to vent her feelings to him. Well, she does, but not in a way he expected. The girl’s lips are suddenly on his own and he’s so shocked he isn’t given the opportunity to reciprocate before she pulled away. He stared into her eyes as if trying to confirm whether or not she had actually done that. 

Before she had the chance to feel regret his lips were upon hers once again, a guilty desire beginning to rise within her. She wasn’t in the right mindset to fight against her baser wants, and when he pulled her closer it felt so _good_. His lips moved against hers, and where he was lacking in skill, he made up for in the way his hands seemed to know just what to do. His thumb moved in circular motions on the small of her back while he kept her close and the other hand cupped her cheek. This sent butterflies throughout her stomach and her eyes fluttered closed as she allowed herself to melt into the kiss. 

Her pent up frustration didn’t seem to help either as it only fueled the fire that had started to spread throughout her body. She forced herself away from him to whisper against his lips. “Not here.” Lucifer understood what she meant and he picked her up, holding her in his arms bridal style before his wings carried them back to her “house.” 

Once there, she didn’t hesitate to plant kisses along his neck, which caused the angel to shiver. His wings disappeared from his back so that he could navigate through the house without bumping into _too_ many things. He carried her to her room and sat her down on the bed as he kissed the corner of her lips. “ _Darling,_ you’ve _no_ idea how long I’ve been waiting to hold you like this… I didn’t want to force you because I knew with time you’d grow accustomed to the idea. After all, that’s what someone who truly loves you would do right? Wait until you’re ready.” 

She could only nod slightly as he leaned down to kiss her neck softly, nipping at the skin as bruises bloomed on her skin. For her, this was not a matter of love, but simple attraction. Even though she was giving in to him to an extent… Lucifer’s hands were hesitant to roam her body, but they do eventually as his hands rubbed her sides gently before he became emboldened by her lack of negative reaction. 

His hands trailed underneath her shirt and they traveled upward along her skin, pulling her shirt up as well before he stopped just beneath her bra. The way his hands feel against her skin sent brief electric shocks up her spine and caused her to shiver. The skin on his hands was rougher than her own, but she didn’t hate that feeling. As more of her skin was revealed to him, he admired the view before he reached underneath her bra to squeeze the mounds of flesh on her chest. 

She gasped in surprise, before realizing he’d likely struggle with her bra. So she arched her back and reached behind herself as she struggled to undo her bra from her position on the bed. It’s a little awkward and Lucifer removed his hands from her for a moment to allow her more space to work before she managed to get it off. Once she does, Lucifer is all too eager to help her get her shirt and bra off altogether. 

With her top half fully exposed before him, he set forth to leaving no part of her body untouched. “You’re beautiful.” Those simple words cause her ears to flush, even though he’d said them to her many times before they were much more embarrassing to hear in this situation.   
  
“L-Lucifer…” She muttered his name softly and he smiled in response. 

“I’ll make sure you’re _completely_ satisfied love.” His hands squeeze the soft flesh on her chest once again, but this time he tries to massage them. His touches are gentle and experimental as he attempted to gauge her reactions. As he continued, she felt herself flush and become warm, but it wasn’t enough for her to feel satisfied. 

“Th-The tips…” She muttered out softly. “It feels better for me if you...play with them.” It was distressing to have to explain it to him and she worried that if she didn’t tell him anything he would’ve continued to massage her breasts until she fell asleep. So, when he does flick her nipples to test her reaction she whimpered in response. 

He found that amusing and his fingers pinched and prodded the now stiff peaks of her breasts. She breathed heavily and she could feel how hot her cheeks and other areas of her body had become. Just as she felt that she would have to tell him more, Lucifer suddenly placed his lips around one of her nipples while he teased the other with his hand. His tongue rolled over the sensitive bud and he earned a surprised moan from the girl as she was caught off-guard.   
  
Lucifer didn’t forget about her other breast as he soon latched onto the other nipple after he felt he gave sufficient treatment to the first. Her hands found their way in his hair and once they did she realized how wrong this situation was. She shouldn’t be doing these sorts of things with her captor, and she certainly shouldn’t be _enjoying_ them. So, she tried to push him away but he took that as a sign of her impatience so he removed his mouth from her breast as he kissed his way down her body.   
  
“W-Wait—” Her voice is caught in her throat as he had made his way between her legs. He tentatively licked her entrance, hesitant as he didn’t wish to harm her. His name was on the tip of her tongue, the words ‘ _Stop_ ,’ and ‘ _No_ ’ were right _there_ but she was unable to utter those words. Instead, what passed her lips were soft moans as he began to lick her slit in earnest. His tongue wriggled into her quivering quim and he began to eat her out in earnest. 

She rewarded him with more sweet moans and she entangled her fingers in his platinum locks as she tried to refrain from pulling too harshly on them. He was surprisingly good for someone who claimed to have no experience, but such thoughts are knocked out of her mind when his nose brushed against her clit on accident. 

Her hips bucked upward and she pressed him against her with complete disregard for him while she sought out a way to relieve the ever-tightening knot within her. She doesn’t have to wait long as Lucifer is happy to pleasure her, and her back arched up and off the bed as she covered his face with her fluids. He savored her taste and lapped at the fluids before he reached for his pants, only pulling them down far enough for his painfully erect penis to spring forth.   
  
(Y/N) is too dazed to notice as she panted heavily in an attempt to catch her breath, she only realizes that he intends to go all the way when she felt the head of his raw dick at her womanhood.   
  
“Lucifer, I—” Once again, she is cut off by Lucifer, but this time it was because he had plunged inside of her all at once. It was sudden but not unpleasant and that frustrated her. ‘ _Oh, who cares anymore!_ ’ She threw her reservations and precautions to the wind as there was no longer a point. Her arms wrapped around the angel and he took hold of her hips to keep a firm grasp on them as he slowly rolled his hips against her. 

He panted softly as he needed a bit of time to adjust, but once he did he grunted while he started to move his hips. His grip on her hips tightened, those would certainly bruise, but such thoughts are far removed from her mind that can only focus on the way he rubbed against her. 

Lucifer’s movements were kind and gentle, genuinely intent on “making love” with her, but even though it was pleasant (Y/N) desired more. He had clearly been holding himself back to make sure that she would enjoy herself and her constant squeezing and soft moans didn’t make that task any easier for him. She spread her legs further while she whispered sensually in his ear, “ _Do me harder_ .”   
  
Any restraint Lucifer had left his body in that instant. 

He was aggressive and eager as something _primal_ took quick hold of him while he pistoned himself in and out of her at speeds that left her seeing white. She felt hot and dizzy as he feverishly thrust into her. The only thing on her mind was the orgasm she was slowly building towards, as such she didn’t even notice the way that her hips had started to move to match his harsh yet loving movements. His roughness had her experience a swell of pleasure that only left her capable of whining and moaning as he made her his. 

This was far from the relaxed, gentle, loving sex from before. She shouldn’t have been surprised that he could show this much aggression, especially not with what she had heard before and his status as an _inhuman_ being. However, even with that knowledge, nothing could have prepared her for such pure _ecstasy_. As time marched onward even through the haze and excitement she could feel herself become more and more shameless as the intensity of the pleasure that burned throughout her body reached new heights. For a moment, she was thankful that there were no neighbors to hear the way she moaned and squealed like a beast in heat. 

Despite his aggressive movements, Lucifer had barely broken a sweat and he only groaned softly. He wanted to enjoy her cries of pleasure, to watch the way her expression twisted into something so _loose_ and _perverted_ . Though, even like this, he couldn’t help but see her in the same light as he had before. She was still pure to him. The two of them were meant to be and as such their love was completely holy and pure, even this act was nothing more than a way of their love physically manifesting itself in his mind. He was not depraved, nor was she. She was his angel.   
  
“I love you.” He began to say softly through soft grunts. “I love you so much. I’ve only ever wanted to make you happy.” She doesn’t hear his words as she’s brought to her first release. Her toes curled and she bit her bottom lip harshly as loud and depraved squeal is ripped from her throat. He was so in love with even this side of her. He burned the memory of her blissed out face into his mind, and he pulled out of her, still hard. She doesn’t even realize this fact as she is turned onto her stomach and her ass is raised in the air. 

“I want to do many more things with you. I want to make you feel good because of _me_ and no one else.” Even when he said words like that, his voice remained calm but he spoke in a voice so husky and sultry she couldn’t help the way she shivered and felt _excited_ at the prospect of him continuing to throw her into the depths of pleasure. 

In that moment, her feelings didn’t matter. She only cared about the pleasure he could give her and she couldn’t care less about anything else. Without so much as a warning he pushed back into her and she was completely powerless to stop him, not that she wanted to in the first place. The only thing keeping her hips in the air were Lucifer’s hands and her own weight as her knees pressed into the mattress. He leaned over her body and nipped at her shoulders as he wanted to leave marks upon her body even if there was no one but himself to see them. With the sensitivity of her previous orgasm upon her, everything felt so _raw_ and _amazing_ that she wondered how she ever got by without this—without him. 

As that thought passed her mind she suddenly tensed. What was she starting to think? Her arms pressed into the bed as she weakly tried to push herself upward. “Sto—” He had pulled out to just the tip and thrust back into her roughly as every inch of his cock pushed her inner walls aside. Her strength is lost once again as her top half fell back to the bed and he resumed fucking her into said bed. The sheer rush of excitement and quivering pleasure that washed over her made her give in once again. 

“I’m going to be selfish just this once…” He said in a low voice next to her ear. His voice was so baritone that she hardly recognized it as Lucifer’s, but that subtle hint of kindness was the only thing that reminded her that was indeed _his_ voice. “Even if it does nothing, I want to make you mine.” She’s too confused and lost in the sensations to understand what he means, but his hips moved erratically as his previously steady breathing got heavier. 

He showed no mercy in the way he moved now, beginning to lose himself in the way she wrapped greedily around his dick. “Lucifer!” She cried out as she came to another peak and that was the last straw for the angel. He whined softly against her and he sounded more like a boy than a man. It was somewhat cute. However, a boy would not be able to continue to make shallow thrusts into her while they came, as if to ensure that he filled her womb to the brim with his hot cum. She purred as it filled her and afterward she fell to the bed, completely worn out. Lucifer pulled out of her and watched as some of his fluid leaked out of her. 

It took a moment for him to catch his breath, but once he did, he picked her up and took her to the bathroom to wash both of them. He made sure that she was clean and put her into a pair of fresh pajamas and he changed the sheets so that she’d be able to rest comfortably. He apologetically rubbed the bruises he left behind on her skin and kissed her forehead sweetly. She was long asleep, but he was certain that she’d be able to feel his love for her even in her dreams. 

There was no escape for her now, not physically or emotionally. She felt it was better if she didn’t think about that anymore. After all, she had all she needed here. A home, entertainment, _Lucifer_. And he would take care of her for all of eternity in a reality made just for them. 


End file.
